


Ковер Её Величества

by Fausthaus



Category: DUMAS Alexandre - Works, Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Отчего-то дежурство именно в рождественскую ночь всегда было длиннее, чем обычное
Kudos: 5





	Ковер Её Величества

Отчего-то дежурство именно в рождественскую ночь всегда было длиннее, чем обычное. Время тянулось как-то по особенному медленно, словно ленилось и желало как можно дольше стоять на одном месте и не двигаться. И тем несчастным, кому выпадало нести караул в рождественскую ночь, казалось, что они навеки прикованы к своему посту. И ничего не радовало, даже пушистый снег, хлопьями падающий на землю за окном, и придающий всему самый праздничный вид.

Арамис вздохнул и в который раз отвел скучающий взгляд от окна. Снег не радовал, а раздражал. А ветер, который кружил снежинки в странном танце за окном, одновременно гулял и по коридорам Лувра, стараясь заморозить все на своем пути. И Арамис, поеживаясь от холода, только и мечтал оказаться в трактире, где жарко горел огонь и можно было вдоволь напиться и наесться. И позабыть о самых трудных предрассветных часах, когда уже невыносимо хочется спать, а часы на стене, усмехаясь, доводят до сведения, что стоит позабыть надежды на сон. Когда очень хочется выпить чего-то такого, что согреет тело и душу, а угасающие звезды иронично поглядывают с высоты и начинают гаснуть еще медленнее. Все вокруг словно замирает и чего-то ждет. А в рождественскую ночь ожидание становится особенно тревожным и в то же время радостным. А тишина словно погружает весь дворец в сладкую полудрему.

Именно поэтому скрип двери, который вырвал Арамиса из блаженного забытья, прозвучал громче, чем гром, и заставил мушкетера буквально подрыгнуть на месте. То, что он увидел, было настолько нереально, что Арамис закрыл и открыл глаза в надежде, что видение исчезнет. В голове мелькнула мудрая фраза Атоса, которую он любил повторять, откупоривая очередную бутылку: «С трезву может померещиться всякое, но вино никогда не обманет и поможет отличить правду от химеры». 

Но видение не исчезало, и Арамис, чья обычная внешность кардинально изменилась из-за слишком вытаращенных глаз, приоткрытого рта и выражения совершенного обалдения на лице, не мог понять от чего он дрожит сильнее: от холода или изумления. Или от понимания, что наступил тот день, когда он все же лишился рассудка. Видимо, Портос слишком часто говорил ему эти слова, что они оказались пророческими. Потому что иначе, как собственным безумием, мушкетер не мог объяснить себе появление в холодных коридорах Лувра Его Высокопреосвященства, кардинала Ришелье, всесильного министра и просто самого могущественного человека Франции, завернутого в лучший персидский ковер королевы, в любимых ночных туфлях короля и с колодой карт в руке, которая не поддерживала импровизированную накидку, так и норовившую сползти с плеч кардинала. 

Кардинал шел из спальни короля со своим обычным серьезным видом, а Арамису с каждым мгновением казалось, что он погружается все больше в пучину собственного безумия. И к тому моменту, когда Ришелье остановился рядом с мушкетером с явным намерением что-то ему сказать, молодой человек уже раз сорок перекрестился и прочитал «Верую» в таком темпе, что если бы его услышали святые отцы, то они бы с полным основанием и верой в своей правоте, второй раз бы исключили его из семинарии.

— С Рождеством, господин Арамис. — Ришелье улыбнулся, а мушкетеру захотелось стать невидимым. — Надеюсь, ваше дежурство не было особенно скучным, — ковер неожиданно упал с плеч кардинала, а Арамис зажмурился, но мысль о том, что у кардинала довольно мускулистое тело и стройные ноги, заставила поперхнуться.

Удар по спине помог выровнять дыхание. Арамис, решив, что с этим безумием ему вряд ли справиться, улыбнулся, надеясь, что улыбка не похожа на оскал сумасшедшего.

— Знаете, Арамис, — ковер был водворен на место и кардинал по этому поводу пребывал явно в хорошем настроении, — если король скажет вам, что ему скучно и предложит поиграть в карты, бегите немедленно прочь. Потому что играть вам придется на раздевание, а его величество непревзойденно умеет мухлевать. Я все же не понимаю, отчего господин де Тревиль еще не удостоился подобной чести? — кардинал нахмурился. — Думаю, что появление вашего капитана в подобном виде не вызвало бы столько изумления. Что ж, рождественские праздники только начинаются.

Арамис смотрел вслед уходящему кардиналу, а в голове стучала мысль о том, что Атос как всегда был прав: на трезвую голову можно увидеть такое, что безумие покажется идеальным выходом. Но господина де Тревиля следовало все же предупредить, чтобы на карточную игру с королем он захватил один из собственных ковров, ведь судя по расцарапанному лицу кардинала, ее величество крайне неохотно расстается со своими.


End file.
